


Crop Circles

by Stackthedeck



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, it is a crime that there isn’t any alien aus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 14:19:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15909990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stackthedeck/pseuds/Stackthedeck
Summary: Ryan is the captain of the school basketball team with a few secrets to hide. Like how his lab partner does his homework or how he believes in ghost and aliens or the fact that Shane makes him feel... things.One night, Ryan finally gets the chance to get proof of aliens and maybe rub it in Shane’s face a little too. Things go a little differently than planned and Ryan is forced to face his fear of the supernatural and his feelings for Shane.





	Crop Circles

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly the only unsolved mystery is why there’s no fanfics with aliens!

The moon hangs in the center of the inky blue night. A trellis covered in roses leans against a suburban two story, barely missing the second story window. A boy, probably highschool age, stands in front of the house. He rubs his sweaty palms against his sweatpants. His breath mists in the air. He pulls his letterman jacket tighter then grabs a rung of the trellis, carefully avoiding the rose thorns. He test his weight before pulling himself up. Each step is agony as he moves higher, thorns tearing through his clothes and skin, the trellis wobbling dangerously, and his core muscles ache and his arms quiver, despite his athletic build, as he pulls himself onto the roof. He squats, keeping his center of gravity low, not a difficult feat considering his height. His stomach flip flops as eyes grab a peak at the ground.

I should have just thrown pebbles, he thinks to himself. He bangs on the darkened window. No response. He bangs again. A light flickers on, a thud, then the window flies open. A boy with messy brown hair rears his head out the window. His nose stops inches away from the other boy’s.

“Ryan?” he asks, voice still groggy from sleep. “How’d you find my house?”

“Hey Shane.” Ryan’s voice is sharp, tinged with panic. “I need your help, I don’t have time to explain.”

“Oh yes you do,” Shane says, mustering up a glare in his sleep deprived state.

Ryan tenses up knowing how Shane will react. “It’s aliens.”

“Welp-“ popping the P “-have a nice night, Bergara.” Shane grabs the window and begins to close it.

“No please.” Ryan grabs the window and thrusts it open. In doing so he stumbles forward, far too close Shane. Neither move. “I need your help, Shane.” Ryan lowers his eyes, his pride too wounded to meet his eyes. Instead his eyes snag on Shane’s lips, making his cheeks flush.

“You know I don’t want any part of your supernatural bullshit.” Shane’s voice is loud and brash, dragging Ryan’s gaze back to his eyes. Ryan feels the urge to get up in his face because, goddamnit, it’s not bullshit and they’ve got to go now and Shane is such a smart ass but, the boys are already less than an inch away.

“If you don’t come with me,” Ryan growls, pushing himself further through the window and forcing Shane to lean back, “I’ll force you to join the basketball team.”

Shane looks like he’s seen a ghost, that is if he believed in them. “You wouldn’t.”

“I would.” Ryan shoots him a smug smirk. Basketball is a big deal in the Midwest so much so that coaches have almost as much power as the principal. “A tall guy like you,” he purrs, “doubt you’d even have to try out.”

“Just because I’m 70% legs doesn’t mean I know how to use them.”

“I know,” Ryan says with a cruel glee in his eyes.

Shane drags his hand over his face. “Fine, you bastard, but I’m not doing your science homework anymore.”

“Deal.” Ryan holds out his hand. Shane is hesitant to take it, afraid he’ll get pulled into one of those elaborate jock handshakes. He accepts it and Ryan almost pulls him into a weird bro hug but thinks better of it. Instead he tries to pass it off as climbing through the window.

“Where do you think you’re going, Bergara?”

“Downstairs?” It’s supposed to come out as an annoyed huff but, Ryan catches sight of the ground and his words turn into a terrified plea.

Shane lets out a wheeze. “You got up here, you can get down.” He grabs the window. “Oh and mind my mom’s roses.” And with that the window slams shut.

Several scraps, bruises, and almost crushed roses later, Both boys stand in the driveway. Ryan stands with his hands in his letterman jacket glaring daggers at Shane.

“What’s so vital about me that you had to wake me from my beauty sleep?” Shane asks, now out of his pyjamas and holding a flashlight.

“I need your car and your science expertise just in case, you know, we get abducted,” Ryan states biting his bottom lip. He shifts his weight from one leg to the other, he hopes the action comes off as anticipation, not the terror gripping him. Shane shrugs and walks inside. He comes back out with a baseball bat and car keys. He tosses the bat at Ryan which he catches reflexively.

“I know you’re more of a basketball guy but, just in case,” Shane says with a wink. Ryan’s face flushes and he prays it’s too dark for the other boy to notice. “You know I wouldn’t need to be here if you just did your homework,” Shane taunts.

“Shut up and drive, Shane.” Ryan takes a few test swings of the bat then points it at Shane. “Or else.”

“Oh no,” he cries in an over the top scared voice, waving his hands around. “Where too?”

“The Wagner farm.”

Shane takes his time walking to the truck. After the engine purrs to life, he unlocks the door for Ryan to get in.

“So what’s the deal with the Wagner’s?” Shane asks as they leave the neighborhood. Ryan hesitates to speak, picking at the leather seat.

“My dad’s police scanner picked up reports of glowing lights so my guess is crop circles,” he mumbles. 

“Sounds like something you’d come up with,” Shane sighs and speeds down the empty midnight roads. As they drive further away from town, the buildings are replaced with endless fields of corn. The bulbous not yet ripe ears of corn stare at the truck like eyes. Every gust of wind makes the fields sway in a way that Ryan is convinced is supernatural. Shane leans over and punches him in the shoulder.

“Ow, what was that for?” he rubs his tender shoulder and glares at the taller boy.

“Just trying to guy bond,” Shane says with a shrug.

“Don’t,” Ryan orders then goes back to looking out the window. Shane purses his lips and glances at the boy in the passenger seat.

“I’m sorry for calling your beliefs bullshit. I believe in aliens too just not the way you do.” Shane’s words hang in the air like smoke. 

Ryan doesn’t look at him just makes himself smaller in the passenger seat. “Whatever dude.”

 

Half an hour of awkward driving later, the truck rattles to a stop in front of a silo with a collapsed roof. Cicadas scream their nightly chant. The humid night air is perfumed with fermenting corn. Ryan flies out of the truck with his knuckles white around the baseball bat. Shane lazily climbs out of the truck with the flashlight. He presses the button multiple times before resorting to violence, hitting the flashlight until it flickers to life. He inspects the cornfield like it’s a list of chores.

“Let’s just get this over with,” he sighs.

“A-after y-you.” Ryan’s voice betrays the fear he had so desperately been trying to hide.

“You scared, Bergara?” Shane says with a taunting smile which retreats once he sees Ryan. “Hey,” he whispers. Ryan looks at him and quickly puts on a brave face that’s shaky at best. Shane puts a gentle hand on his shoulder. “We’re in this together man.” His voice is comforting and he’s so close that Ryan can feel his breath on his lips. Ryan’s cheeks flush and there’s a tightness in his stomach that he wants to call fear but he knows that’s not right. “Besides,” Shane laughs, taking a step away from Ryan, “I won’t let something nonexistent hurt you.”

And with that Shane marches into the cornfield. Ryan stalls, biting his lip, mind racing with fear and other confusing feelings, then rushes after Shane. Corn leaves cut at his face like knives as a burning curiosity propels him forward. But then, he can’t see the light from Shane’s flashlight and fear rears its ugly head. How could he forget about Shane’s freakishly long legs? Ryan’s feet carry him faster and faster until he’s running, calling, no begging for Shane to slow down. Hot tears mix with the blood from the corn cuts and drips onto his shirt, creating pink splashes on his letterman jacket. Angry cuts ravish his palms as he push further and further into the corn, baseball bat at the ready.

Suddenly the cuts sting with only the cool night air. Ryan stumbles as he no longer has to fight against the current of corn. A perfect circle is carved from the corn along with a hallway leading to another circle with another hallway leading on and on and on. A blanket of plant matter lines the ground, swallowing Ryan’s ankles. The husk are so deep into decay that they’re almost dust but, the smell is so fresh that the blight may have been just yesterday. The moon hangs high in the sky casting a spotlight into the crop circle.

“Ryan, there you are man.” Shane emerges from one of the other circles. “Wha-?” Shane doesn’t finish his question because Ryan bolts over and wraps his arms around Shane’s waist.

“I thought you left me or-or worse,” Ryan almost sobs. Shane rubs the top of his head and wipes away a few tears.

“I would never,” Shane utters gently, “we’re a package deal.” Ryan giggles, usually he’d be embarrassed but he feels suddenly at ease . “Sometimes I just forget how fast I move with these bad boys.” Shane shakes his leg and laughs and Ryan can’t help but laugh along. Suddenly Ryan remembers that he’s wrapped around another man’s waist and both boys jerk back.

“Sorry about that, bro,” he mutters, coughing into his fist.

“No problem, bro,” Shane mutters, mirroring Ryan. “So what do you think happened here?”

“Call me crazy but, I think it was aliens.” Ryan awaits a quip or insult from Shane but, it never comes. As the taller boy’s eyes travel further through the field, a mounting dread settles on his face and his knuckles whiten around the flashlight.

“I mean there has to be a logical explanation for this,” The words are barely out of Shane’s mouth when his flashlight flickers out. Goosebumps erupt from both boys’ arms as the night suddenly becomes ten degrees colder. Clouds cover the moon but the spotlight of milky light remains. Shane grabs Ryan and pulls him behind him, keep his hand clamped on his arm.

“Get off me,” Ryan grunts, readying the bat. He tries to rip his arm free but, the Shane’s grip is iron clad.

“If you die, I’d never forgive myself,” Shane hisses, pulling his friend further behind his back. The spotlight gets brighter and bigger until there is nothing but light. Then there is only darkness.

***

Ryan wakes up with a cold piece of metal pressed to his back. A million alien movies race through his mind, creating a fire of panic. He thrashes but finds that his entire body is constrained with no visible restraints. His eyes dart around the room but, it’s completely dark. Hours, days, or maybe minutes pass before a mechanical swoosh echos through the room. A shimmering slab glides across the floor. Sounds like rubber boots splashing through a river follows the slab and grey slime oozes around the edge. These aren’t the little green men Ryan was hoping for. The panic swells inside him as he wills himself to move even an inch but, his body lays paralyzed. The slab stops next to Ryan and he can see Shane inside, unconscious, flashlight still gripped in his hand. The grey ooze slips off Shane’s slab then reappears hovering over Ryan’s face.

He lurches forward then, the same swoosh sounds but closer now. The ooze drips off his slab and he comes to a stop in what Ryan assumes is a different room even though he can see absolutely nothing. Suddenly, his already limited field of view vanishes but, he can move again. Wiggling his fingers, Ryan finds the bat in his hand. The slime starts to crawl over his chest and he bolts off the melt slab.

“I come in peace, don’t hurt me,” Ryan shouts waving his bat like a club. Appendages emerge from the masses of ooze like the legs of a centipede, carrying the creature closer. The bat shakes in Ryan’s hands, slick with his palm sweat.

“Stay back!” he cries as dread mounts in him akin to being armed with only a flip flop to fight a spider in the middle of the night. He can hear the alien moving closer and his hands shake. An oozing slime snakes up his ankle and Ryan’s heart stops dead as he dashes towards the general area of the door. A swooshing noise and he can see the faint glow of Shane’s slab. Ryan runs as fast as his legs will carry him but the slime is nipping at his heels, like running in bread dough.

He makes it to Shane’s slab and sees his eyes open and frantically twitching. The flashlight is clutched in his hand. The ooze’s sloshing roars closer.

“This better not break your legs,” Ryan shouts, raising the bat above his head and smashes it down onto the slab. The light barrier fractures then fizzles into nothing. The room is plunged into a darkness so deep the air feels thick. The ooze’s sloshing has reached its zenith and is now crawling up his legs. Ryan blindly fumbles for the flashlight and brushes Shane’s hand. A sob wrenches from Ryan’s throat, oh god they're going to die. His fingers finally find the flashlight and he hits the button as hard as he can. Nothing. The slime is up his back now. He presses again. Darkness. It’s on his neck and jaw and it’s-it’s so wet. Ryan hits the flashlight against the metal slab as hard as he can. Light! Ryan whips around and bathes the creature in golden light.

All the slime retracts into the main mass then, the creature freezes. It’s a grey ooze with black blinking eyes, for lack of better word, all over it. A faint hissing noise emits from the alien like an egg frying.

Shane gets up from his slab and snatches the bat from the ground. “Stand back.” He walks closer to the ooze, bat raised in attack position.

“Shane don’t!” Ryan’s hands tremble. “Don’t kill it!” Shane glares at him.

“Ryan, as soon as you take the light off it that thing will rush us or call it’s friends or probe us or-or-or.” Shane stammers off then sighs. “We can’t risk getting home.” 

“But it’s intelligent life,” Ryan pleads, “this is earth’s first contact.”

”Well, welcome to earth mother fucker.” Shane swings at the alien’s top half. Sludge goes flying then dissolves into a yellow dust with the rest of the mass following.

“What the hell?” Ryan breathes. Shane takes his hand.

“We’re in this together, okay?”

“Okay,” Ryan says mouth suddenly very dry. The boys walk towards the only other door in the room. It opens into a corridor with two ramps. One slopes downwards and oozing sloshing echos from the abysmal below. The other leads up with mechanical whirls eminenting from above. The two boys share a look before heading up.

The metallic floor clicks and creaks as the boys trek up the steep ramp. The sloshing of the creatures further down fades to nothing. All that’s left is their steps and the flashlight leading them further. And Shane’s hand wrapped around Ryan’s. It’s just sweaty palms cupped around each other but it makes Ryan’s face flush scarlet. Shane walks in front of him but, he feels an urge to pull the taller boy close and see if he’s having the same reaction. Ryan drops his hand, feeling like a dumbass.

“Ryan?” Shane’s voice is a whisper but, tinged with panic as he grasps behind him, searching out the shorter boy. Neither have uttered a sound since they left the room. It’s like a creaking door at midnight.

“I’m here,” Ryan mutters, touched by Shane’s worry, “I uh I just feel kinda weird holding your hand, you know?”

“I don’t know,” Shane says, raising his voice slightly, “I don’t want you getting lost or attacked without me knowing.”

“It’s a one way corridor, Madej,” Ryan growls, “and I can take care of myself. I don’t know if you noticed but I saved your ass.”

“Goddamnit Ryan, now is not the time for your jock no-homo-bullshit,” Shane cries, almost shouting, “just take my damn hand.”

“I said I don’t want to hold your hand!” Ryan shouts. Shane spins around and yanks the flashlight back from Ryan before tossing the baseball bat at his feet. He leans close, lips almost touching Ryan’s ear.

“Then you better keep up, Bergara,” Shane hisses, his breath sending shivers down Ryan’s spine, before elongating his strides like a gazelle and darting further up the ramp. Ryan picks the bat off the ground and slings it over his shoulder. A similar feeling to the panic he felt in the cornfield fills Ryan. He wants to run after Shane, not only because he doesn’t want to be alone on a strange alien spaceship but also because he feels a yearning in his chest to apologize to the taller boy and walk close to him. But Ryan’s not going to because the taller boy is just trying to get a rise out of him, anyway. Right?

Ryan tightens his grip on the bat and begins taking measured steps up the ramp, keeping his breathing even. His foot lands on a loose panel that squeals under his weight. Properly spooked, he sprints after Shane.

What feels like hours, but is only seconds, the slope levels off and Ryan finds himself in another room. This one isn’t pitch black like the other but rather, bathed in ethereal light. A mechanical buzz sounds from the far side of the room. Shane is hunched over and fiddling with what looks like those first computers if they were a translucent yellow. He turns around when he hears Ryan come in.

“I set the ships coordinates for the most recent point, which should be earth,” Shane says more to himself, barely sparing Ryan a glance. Symbols flash across the screen that hurt Ryan’s head to even try to comprehend.

“How did you…?” Ryan breaths in a mix between confusion and awe.

“Math’s the language of the universe.” Shane shrugs then continues under his breath, “maybe you’d know that if you payed attention in class.” Usually the comment would be a funny or playful but his voice is sharp and pointed.

“Listen man,” Ryan snaps, “I know that you’re trying to be this fearless hero right now-“

“You think I’m not scared!” Shane shouts back, stalking closer to Ryan. “I’m scared out of my fucking mind right now! You think being a million miles away from home isn’t terrifying? You think I wanted to dragged out of bed and into space with your sorry ass? You think aliens are any fucking easier for me to process?” By the end of his rant he’s towering over Ryan and angry tears are streaming down his face and his whole body is shaking.

“I’m sorry, man.” Ryan hangs his head in shame.

“You think this whole thing is made any easier by the fact that you don’t even want to touched me?” Shane’s voice has dropped to a whisper and most of the anger had been obed away by sadness.

“It’s not that, man.” Ryan feels guilt well up in him. He takes Shane’s hand gently in his, not cupped around each other for safety but, fingers intertwined. “I’m scared too. Not just off the aliens but also-“ Ryan takes a deep shuddering breath “-also about how I feel about you.”

“W-What?” Shane murmurs to himself but Ryan takes it as a challenge.

“I don’t know, man,” Ryan cries in frustration, “my hands get all clammy when I’m around you and I always want to stand a little bit closer to you but my face always gets all hot and red and-“

“Ryan,” Shane cuts him off. Ryan looks up at him, eyes snagging on his lips. His cheeks flush and he squeezes Shane’s hand tighter. “Shut up,” Shane whispers, putting his hand on Ryan’s face, pulling him closer.

Suddenly, the ship lurks forward and both boys are on the floor. Ryan is on top of Shane, if he was flushed before, his face is like a tomato now. Shane doesn’t seem bothered by it, his hand is still clutching Ryan’s. His eyes catch on something behind Ryan’s shoulder.

“Whoa,” he breathes.

“W-what?” Ryan’s voice cracks.

“Just look, dude.” Shane presses his free hand on Ryan’s chest. He can feel the shorter boy’s heart leaping out of his chest, causing Shane to swell with pride and affection. He gently pushes Ryan off him and onto his back.

“Whoa,” Ryan breathes. The universe is spread above them, framed by the ships glass dome. Piercingly bright stars shine through pink and blue gas clouds, everything blurred ever so slightly by the speed of the ship. The boys watch in awed silence as the fullness of space lays itself out in front of them.

“I think I know why you believe in aliens now,” Shane says suddenly. Ryan can’t help the weeze that escapes his throat and Shane can’t help but join him.

“No shit man,” Ryan laughs.

“Well I mean now it’s easy but,” Shane laughs then takes a more serious tone, “looking at how much universe there is, I feel like a jackass for thinking we’re the only ones.” Ryan clings to his words because Shane just admitted he was wrong (sorta) but he also said “we’re the only ones”. He knows that he meant humanity but right now it feels like they’re the only two in the universe.

Ryan wants to say all the complex confusing emotions that Shane’s making him feel but instead he settles for, “you are a jackass.”

“Yeah,” Shane laughs, playfully nudging him.

Ryan stares at the stars and notices how each one is a different color but only subtly. “I’m going to pay more attention in science class,” he declares.

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah,” Ryan answers, “I’m a jackass for thinking this could be boring.”

Shane stares at Ryan and Ryan watches him do it. Watches how he licks his lips. Watches his eyes soften. Watches him inch closer to him.

“You are a jackass,” Shane wheezes. Ryan wheezes too then they’re back to watching the stars. Shane brushes his thumb over Ryan’s knuckles, sending shivers up his spine.

“Is this okay?” Shane squeezes Ryan’s hand.

“I want it to be,” he sighs, “but I don’t know.” Ryan wants to pull away and move closer, so much closer, at the same time. He chooses the latter.

“Yeah,” Shane agrees, leaning into the cuddle. “We’ll figure us out when we’re back on earth.” Before the boys can return their gaze to the stars, when a sound like rubber boots sloshing through a river sounds from the hall.

Shane shoots across the room like a bullet to the control border. His eyes scan the numbers flashing across the screen. “Grab the bat, Ryan,” he sighs, “it’s gonna be awhile.” Ryan gulps nervously but does as he’s told. Shane hits the flashlight on his palm and it flickers to life.

“What if the battery doesn’t last?” Ryan’s voice quivers, knuckles whitening around the bat.

“I don’t think they want to kill us, just run some experiments.”

“Maybe they did before you killed one of them.”

Shane lets out a low hiss of air. “The battery will last.” Ryan hopes he’s right .

The sloshing roars as slime oozes through the door. An endless mass lurks through the room like a tidal wave. The boys have to step back to avoid being consumed. It’s similar to the creature from earlier but ten times the size. Its movements are sluggish do to its size and the light pouring from the dome and control panel. Thousands of black eyes look down upon Shane and Ryan and then a ear shattering shriek expels from all and none of the creature.

“Ryan.” Shane’s eyes are shining with tears and Ryan can feel them in his eyes too but, both boys steel their faces and grit their teeth. “We’re in this together.”

Ryan nods then charges the alien. The bat slices through the ooze like butter but, the creature seems unaffected. The slime licks at his heels and a shiver of repulsion runs through him. He takes another swing and a portion of the mass flys away. A new creature forms, much smaller and swifter, and charges Shane. The tall boy catches the creature in the flashlight beam and it begins to sizzle. The alien withers like an ant under a magnifying glass then, explodes. The slime turns a repugnant yellow and covers the boys.

“Gross!” Ryan shrieks, flinging the stuff off him.

“Hell yeah!” Shane whoops, “divide and conquer, baby!”

Ryan, oddly envigeratated by Shane calling him baby, hacks and slashes bits of the monster. Shane’s cries of glee fill the air and cut the tension. If the guy was this overjoyed at violence, he really needed to join the basketball team. After several minutes the creature has shrunk in size but grown in speed. The boys have fatigued, Ryan’s arms shaking, Shane nauseated from the exploding aliens, and both boys legs weak from leaping away from the tidal waves of slime. The only thing keeping the monster at bay is the flashlight. Then it flickers out.

The alien sieges it’s chance. Shane is swallowed by the ooze, only his arms and head keeping a float.

“Ryan,” he chokes out, “I’m sorry.” He’s consumed by the mass. Hot tears run down Ryan’s face, his knuckles whitening and biceps bulging as he raises the bat, anger driving out the fatigue. The bat falls from his hands as it dawns on him that he could hit Shane and he doesn’t have a light to fry the creature and he’s useless against this thing without Shane. The alien swallows the bat off the floor and inches closer to Ryan. The boy retreats to the far side of the room as the ooze encroaches on him. It could move so much faster earlier, the bastard was toying with him. Hot tears roll down Ryan’s face as his whole body shakes.

“We were in this together,” he cries quietly to himself, “I failed, man, this is all my fault.” The ooze laps against his shoes and the eyes blink in amusement. Suddenly, the earth comes into view, a beautiful blue orb that makes Ryan’s heart ache and a red button materializes onto the control panel. Every instinct in Ryan’s body tells him that is a kill switch.

He straights himself and looks the creature dead in the eyes. “I’m not going down without a fight.” The creature emits another blood curdling screech as Ryan bolts for the control panel. The slime claws at his legs, sharp and hot but, he keeps running. His hand slams onto the button and the ship is bathed in white light

…

Ryan wakes up surrounded by rotting corn. He’s vaguely confused as he looks up at the moon and stars, finding the view average at best, but then, a bolt of relief strikes him. He’s on earth! The image of Shane being absorbed by the slime flashes through his mind and dread digs itself into the pit of his stomach. His head swivels around wildly until he finds Shane laying a few feet away. Ryan rushes to the taller boy’s side and presses his ear against his chest. A soft and slow beat petters out of Shane’s chest.

“Shane, come on! Wake up, buddy,” Ryan begs, desperately shaking his limp body. He’s about to panic about how he couldn’t possibly carry this mass of limbs back to the car when, Shane’s eyes flutter open. He sucks in a shudder breath which is interrupted by a hacking cough, expelling yellow slime from his throat.

“Oh my god, I thought you were dead.” Ryan wraps his arms around Shane and grips him tight.

“Need to breathe, Ryan,” Shane laughs through his cough. Ryan loosens his grip but can’t bring himself to let go.

“I-I thought-“ a sob wrenches from Ryan’s throat “-I thought I lost you.” Hot tears soak Shane’s shirt.

“Can’t get rid of me that easily, Bergara,” Shane laughs. When Ryan only responds with more sobs, he gently runs his hands through his dark hair. “Shhh, it’s okay, we’re safe now,” Shane whispers in what he hopes is a comforting tone.

“God, I’m such an asshole,” Ryan cries, “you’re the one that almost died and I’m the one crying my eyes out.”

“Ryan, look at me.” Shane grabs the shorter boy’s face and forces him to meet his eyes. “I can’t be angry at you for any of this. We’re okay, I’m okay, it’s all okay.”

Ryan nods, whips his eyes, and untangles himself from Shane. “Sorry about that bro.” He stands up then extends a hand to Shane as if nothing happened.

“No way, dude.” Shane takes Ryan’s hand to pull himself up but, he doesn’t let go, just pulls Ryan closer. “I’m not dealing with your no-homo-bullshit anymore.”

“Wha-“ before Ryan can finish, Shane pulls him into a kiss. At first, he’s shocked and stiff against Shane’s lips but Ryan quickly relaxes and moves onto his tiptoes to get a better angle. Before he can deepen the kiss, Shane pulls away and fixes the jock with a smug look.

“Not bad, Madej,” Ryan says, a little breathless.

“Wanna finish this at my place.” Shane winks.

“God yes.” The boys walk out of the cornfield, hand in hand .

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so feedback is welcome! Feel free to comment, kudos, bookmark, or share with a friend if you liked it! (Please I crave validation)


End file.
